onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 432
! 再会! ボン・クレー | Romaji = Tokihanatareta Suwan! Saikai! Bon Kurē | Airdate = December 27, 2009 | English = The Unleashed Swan! A Reunion with Bon Clay! | Airdate_Funi = December 26, 2009 (Simulcast) December 15, 2015 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 530 rest of p.19 and 531 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Brook - Franky | rating = 10.5 | rank = 3 }} "The Liberated Swan! Reunion! Bon Kurei" is the 432nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The prison staff and Hancock finally arrive on the floor where Ace is being held. When the prisoners become loud and rowdy, Magellan silences them by attacking with a Hydra made from his Devil Fruit's poison, and while everyone is distracted, Hancock manages to tell Ace that Luffy is on his way to save him, surprising him greatly. Meanwhile, Luffy continues to fight his way through Level 3, and encounters a freed Bentham. The two friends team up with the intention of heading in even deeper. Long Summary Bentham continues singing while Buggy overhears thinking he is confident. Galdino begins to recognize the singing. The two dodge a Den Den Mushi while Bentham is giving his dancing lessons to prisoners. After the prisoners collapse, Bentham spots Buggy and Galdino outside his cell and is surprised to see the latter. The former Mr. 2 complains he was the one captured. The two pirates insist on not letting Bentham loose. Luffy races down the stairs while Bentham, freed from his cell is informed that their old enemy is racing down the stairs. Bentham then begins to spin away. Meanwhile, the alarms blare as the marine complain about Luffy's progress. This action would humiliate the World Government including Impel Down. As they prepare to head inside, a scantily clad woman guard named Sadi-chan appears. She is the commander of the Demon Guards. Sadi whips a marine for not saying chan in the back. Daigin realizes that the guards won't even need the Marines help in capturing Luffy so they can wait outside. Daigin reluctantly agrees and suspicious koala-like demon is spotted. All entrances to Impel Down are then shuttered. On Level 6, Magellan's party escorts Hancock to Ace's holding cell. Hannyabal expects Ace to behave, Jinbei is his special guest and Boa Hancock is visiting him. He hopes that when he is warden, Hancock will marry Hannyabal, but Jinbei shuts him up. Some of the prisoners become enamored to Hancock's presence, but she speaks to Ace about the war that is to come. Jinbei knows that almost all of the summons to Hancock have been rejected. Magellan is insulted when he tries to quiet the prisoners. The Snake Princess she'll be scared from the prisoner's sexist callings. As the prisoners continue to call to Hancock, Magellan fumes and becomes a large mass of poison before summoning poisonous dragons to teach the prisoners a lesson. Magellan deploys the Hydra, three poisonous dragon heads over Hancock's conversation with Ace. The dragons breach the cells of the prisoners who are horrified and one of them is poisoned to the point where one would die. As Hancock leaves, Ace worries that his visitor told a truth. This intrigues Jinbei as Hancock said that Luffy is in the prison. Luffy is suddenly climbing up some stairs and is near Seciton C. As the guards take aim, he barely dodges some seastone nets and meets with Sphinx again. Just then, Zoro arrives posing like a ballerina suddenly. He calls out to his "pal" and reveals his voice as Bentham, Mr. 2 Bon Clay who befriended Luffy back on Alabasta. He uses Swan Arabesque to incapacitate Sphinx. After heroically sacrificing himself to divert Hina, Bentham was captured and brought to Impel Down. Luffy is delighted even though he'd rather have Zoro with him. Bentham then kicks through the guards daring them to hurt his friend. He and Luffy also further beat up Sphinx to teach it the law of the jungle. Luffy and Bentham hug as swans never die, unless it's true. Saldeath complains about Bentham's persistence and sends some Blugoris at them. The ballerina-like man knows that Luffy wants to get to Level 5. According to him, Bentham wants to meet a selective person and they begin to fight through. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The "next time" segment for this episode is very brief, and plays out on "Mr Children" by Fanfare, as announcements for the tenth One Piece film and tenth anniversary of the series were taking place at the time of its airing. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 432